Run
by fadingwatercolours
Summary: What happened to Alison DiLaurentis? Everyone has their own theory, but who better to get the real story from, then Alison herself? (Please Read and Review! Constructive Criticism and suggestions are welcome and appreciated! ) Thank you!
1. Chapter 1-One Word

"Run."

One word. That's all it took.

The last word I heard, before my world was shattered…

"Run."

Eight years, I lived here in Rosewood. From the age of seven, until I was fifteen years old. The same scene each and every day. It's a quiet town. It's not like LA or New York City. It always seemed peaceful. We all knew each other. There were never any threats. It was almost perfect. Like a utopia, in a way. The city of Rosewood was basically obsolete. Outside of our border cities, nobody knew of us. The people of Rosewood got along. I feel safe. Well…I did.

In theory, I lived a good life. I lived in a beautiful house. I had two loving parents and a brother. I had friends who WORSHIPPED me. I was the Queen Bee at school and ran my house. Everyone wanted to be Alison DiLaurentis. But there was a part of me that nobody knew about, outside of my family. An actual part of me…my sister. She was a part of my life that I never wanted to be uncovered. It was safer that way. Safer for all of us.

My sister's name was Courtney. We were twins. We looked the same, but we were nothing alike. At the tender age of six, Courtney became erratic and wild. At first, my parents thought she had a behavioural disorder, like ADD or ADHD. I had no idea what was going on. I was six too, after all. But I knew…that something was wrong. I heard doctors use words like 'bipolar' and 'adolescent schizophrenia'. Being a child, I hadn't had a clue what those words meant. They stuck with me because that's the first time I remember seeing my mother cry.

Doctor after doctor, misdiagnosis after misdiagnosis. What was wrong with my sister? After a year of dealing with my sister's numerous doctor visits and hospital stays after she hurt herself, my parents couldn't deal with it anymore. They were worn out, they couldn't handle her. I remember being SO angry at them. They shipped her off to some place called Radley Sanatorium in Pennsylvania. Shortly after, we moved to Rosewood.

It wasn't until I was thirteen years old, that I learned the truth. Radley was a place for the mentally unstable. My own sister, was insane. What is 'sane' anyway? She was SEVEN. How is a seven year old insane? Nothing seemed the same anymore. I no longer had my other half sleeping next to me. At the breakfast table. Anywhere. Poof. She was gone. For some reason, I wasn't allowed to bring her up. My parents would get upset. They told me if anyone found out about her, we'd have to move again. So I couldn't talk about her. Neither could my brother, Jason. It was like she never existed.

Life went on. My family adjusted well to the move. Some of us more than others. My parents found really amazing jobs that paid very well. My brother on the other hand, got into drugs and alcohol well into his teenage years. And me, I was popular. I just coasted on through the years, becoming more and more popular. I let this get to my head. I gained all of this power, for what? I was nothing special, yet I was the topic of discussion at school. I don't think I really had friends. Just people who wanted to be me.

I then plucked four girls out of obscurity. Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery and Spencer Hastings. Hanna was easy. She was so insecure and desperate for some to follow, a leader. Emily seemed to cling to me like a little puppy dog. She was beautiful. She definitely could have held her own. She just seemed so unsure of herself. Aria, now Aria was different. She had an unconventional type of beauty and was very eclectic. She needed someone to, spruce her up a bit. Spencer was a tough girl to gain as a follower. She was already known. She was a Hastings, so she had a social standing. We were neighbours. She was the only person that I knew, that wasn't afraid to challenge me. I liked that. I don't know what made her join the group. I feel like she saw the power I possessed, and wanted a bit of her own. She wanted to stop living under her sister's shadow and essentially, join forces with me.

Being the leader of a group, definitely made me a little high on power. The girls wanted to be like me, and the boys wanted to date me. I'm sure people hated me, I know I did. If they did, nobody had the guts to say it. I think they were afraid of me. Of what I could do to their reputations. I could do anything I wanted to do, and still be praised. I was untouchable. I thought of the effects that my actions could have on people, but yet I still treated people like dirt. I just did it because I could.

"Who would do anything to stop me?"

That is one question I should have never asked.

"Run."

One word. That's all it took.

The last word I heard, before my world was shattered…

"Run."


	2. Chapter 2-Wrong

It's something that should have never happened. An event that I wish I could take back. But I can't. It's just one more piece of ammunition for A to have in her arsenal, now. One more thing to hold over me. One more thing to torture me with.

"Alison! Your friends are here!" called my mother.

"I'll be there in a sec! Thanks, Mom." I yelled down the stairs.

Pale face. Flushed cheeks. Beads of sweat on my forehead. I was _scared._ Alison DiLaurentis doesn't get _scared_. I suppose I had it coming, though. I was the girl that everyone feared, yet respected. I had the ability to ruin a reputation like *snaps* that. My eyes surveyed the letter that I had gotten in the mail this morning, for the millionth time.

"_You run around like you're the Queen Bee, all mighty and high. I bet you didn't know, when a bee stings, it dies. I've been stung for the last time, bitch. –xo, A"_

'A'? Who the hell was A? This wasn't the first time that I got a letter like this. Lately, I've felt like I was being, followed. Like somebody was watching my every move. But I'm just being paranoid, right? It's just some jealous freak at school, trying to get off on seeing me squirm. Well, get your laughs elsewhere, buddy. I'm not going to let ANYONE see me like this. I have an image to maintain.

I heard the pitter-patter of my friends' footsteps coming up the stairs. God, could Emily be anymore heavy-footed? You'd think being the tiny little swimmer she is, she'd be a little more graceful. I quickly lifted my rug and shoved A's letter under a floorboard that I had pried up a few years back. If I get anymore 'surprises' from A, my room is going to start looking like an A-shrine. I need to find a better hiding spot. I CAN'T let my friends see this.

The girls burst in my room, just as I was smoothing out the rug to cover the floorboard.

"What's wrong, Ali?" Emily inquired.

"Yeah, you look a little flustered", added Hanna.

I was still red and sweaty.

"Oh, ya know…just doing a little cardio. Something, _you_ should consider, Hanna"

Wow. What a low blow? I saw the pain in Hanna's eyes before she looked sheepishly to the ground.

"Alison!" exclaimed Spencer, "a little harsh, don't you think?" She extended a hand to Hanna and began rubbing her back, consoling her.

"I'm sorry, Hanna. PMS. You know I love you, right?"

"…yeah," Hanna quietly choked out, clearly holding back tears.

It was true, I _did_ love her. I hated treating her this way. Whenever I got messages from A, it messed with my head. Hanna was always an easy target to take my frustrations on. Mostly because, I knew she wouldn't stand up to me. She couldn't. She didn't have it in her. I wish I could tell her why I always lashed out at her. I can't. She wouldn't understand. None of the girls would. This was something that I just had to keep to myself.

"So, Ali…are we still going out tonight? Did you get the fake I.D.s?" chirped Aria.

"Would you quiet down, Aria? My mom is downstairs. This is something we _whisper_ not something we _yell_." Oh Aria. So eager to get out of Rosewood. "But no," I continued "my guy is still working on them. I thought we'd just have a low-key night tonight. Popcorn and chick flicks?"

"Sounds good!" the girls agreed.

That was it. No questions asked. Perfect. The less they know, the better. I _needed_ to stay in that night. I can't afford anymore secrets right now, not with A sniffing around. A quiet night seemed to be just what I needed. Though it was at my own house, it still didn't feel safe from A. Not anymore. Not since what happened at the last sleepover.

It was supposed to be a fun night. Just all of us dancing in my room, trying on clothes, doing each other's hair and makeup. The usual. I don't know how it turned out so wrong. I'm not sure what led to it, but that night…led to something…horrible. A secret. Not only for me, but for all of my girls.

It's something that should have never happened. An event that I wish I could take back. But I can't. It's just one more piece of ammunition for A to have in her arsenal, now. One more thing to hold over me. One more thing to torture me with.

_The Mona Thing._


	3. Chapter 3-The Mona Thing

I have to be strong for the girls. They can't know that I'm freaking out inside. I have to be strong. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to teach her a lesson. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"Ali, I don't feel so good about this" Aria uncomfortably whispers.

"Alison, really. Let's just go back to your house" Spencer urges.

"No. That skank needs to be put in her place. When's a better time to do it, than when her parents aren't home?"

"Is it really worth it? Please don't do this. You don't actually know if she was in your house" pleads Aria.

"Not just in my HOUSE, Aria. In my brother's ROOM. How would you like to come home and see Mike cozying up with some _loser_ that's _way_ too young for him?"

"I guess, but…" Aria continues.

"ENOUGH, ARIA! You don't see Hanna or Emily complaining. _You_ can leave if it bothers you so much."

Aria looks to the other girls for some support, as they look to the ground, avoiding eye-contact. Realizing that if she _did_ decide to challenge me, she would be standing alone. By now, even Spencer backed down. She reluctantly agreed to move forth with my plan. Perfect.

To be honest, now that I think about it…Mona didn't deserve half of what she got. Aria had a point, I had no proof. But I was determined to get it.

I came home yesterday, only to find a ratty ol' sweatshirt in my brother's room. Clearly not belonging to anyone with a decent chunk of change in their wallet. I remembered seeing Mona wearing this sweatshirt at school one day. No. This isn't going to happen. She is NOT going to have a fling with MY brother. Ew. I could not have _Loser Mona_ become a part of my family. But…I'm getting ahead of myself.

As the girls stand guard, I creep up onto her porch. "Oh look," I say "her door is unlocked…what a rookie." Aria grimaced.

I didn't have a set plan. I just wanted to sneak in Mona's house, to find some evidence. Evidence that she'd been in my house. Evidence that she's been _with_ Jason. I'm gagging just thinking about it. I was going to find out how serious this "Mona Issue" was, then I was going to decide how I would take this bitch down. That's what I was _going _to do. Until….

I tip-toed up the stairs. [creak] "What was that?" I heard Mona whisper.

"Nothing. Come on." I heard another voice. I couldn't quite make it out.

I finally got up to the top of the stairs, when I see a giant display of candles. Candles outlined the hallway and created what seemed to be a path, to her bedroom. Sick.

I peeked in Mona's bedroom, to see…things that cannot be unseen. I saw her running her fingers through Jason's hair as he kissed her neck. Then her shoulders. Then her arms….then, I could no longer watch. This was _Fear Factor_ material right here. I quickly backed out of her doorway, losing my footing and knocking over several candles.

I swear, this wasn't real life. The candles seemed to have a domino effect. Falling one after the other. Eventually catching fire to the drapes at the end of the hall. I grabbed a magazine and began trying to smack the fire out. To no avail.

"I'll be right back, Jason" Mona whispered seductively, as I heard her make her way out of her bedroom. By now, she surely must have noticed the candles and the increasing temperature in the house. As I hear her running down the hall, I quickly duck down the stairs and run out the door. I don't know how I made it out without her or Jason seeing me. But I did.

"Let's go!" I yell to the girls.

"Ali, what happened?" Emily yelled back. Worry filling her eyes.

"No time, we need to go!"

"Alison, you tell us what happened, right now" demanded Spencer.

Almost simultaneously, the girls look up to the flame filled second story window of Mona's house.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, ALISON?!" yelled Spencer, even more angry than before.

"We need to get out of here!"

"MONA!" yelled Jason from inside, noticing the smoke and Mona's absence.

Mona begins pounding on the window. Screaming and yelling for help. It's not long before her collapse to the ground.

"It was an accident!" I pleaded to the girls. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

The girls are speechless, the window blows out, the girls and I all scream. We hear an ambulance in the distance.

"Let's just get out of here!" I start running, as the girls begin to follow.

As the ambulance grows near, and we run farther from the house, I turn to see Jason carrying Mona out of her house. Her body badly burned.

Emily begins to cry.

Hanna begins to cry.

Spencer. Then Aria.

I have to be strong for the girls. They can't know that I'm freaking out inside. I have to be strong. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wanted to teach her a lesson. This wasn't supposed to happen.


End file.
